Electronic devices are ubiquitous in society and can be found in everything from household appliances to computers. Many electronic devices include graphics that are etched onto the outermost surface of these devices. The graphics can be used for various purposes, and may take the form of any design or shape, including text, symbols, decorative patterns, and so on. In some cases, the graphics may be selectively or fully backlit. One example of such a graphic is the legend that is etched onto the keycap of a keyboard.
While providing attractive backlit graphics for a user is very important in many electronic devices, much of the aesthetic appeal of a device can quickly be compromised if a graphic does not transmit enough light to be adequately perceived by a user. The aesthetic appeal of a device may also be diminished if the graphic is not sufficiently contrasted with the unetched surfaces of the device, which may make a graphic difficult to discern.
While many designs for etching graphics onto the surfaces of electronic and personal devices have generally worked well in the past, there is always a desire to provide new and improved designs or techniques that result in even more aesthetically pleasing graphics. In particular, the ability to provide backlit graphics on electronic and personal devices in a manner that can generate a sufficient amount of light and provide contrast with the unetched surfaces of the device is desirable.